Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for recycling exhaust heat from an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to a system for recycling exhaust heat from an internal combustion engine including a recycling method which circulates a working fluid using the exhaust heat from the internal combustion engine.
Description of Related Art
An internal combustion engine has been widely used in a vehicle, a ship, a small power plant, and the like, and attempts to increase efficiency of the internal combustion engine have been continuously conducted. In the internal combustion engine, a large quantity of heat is generally discharged as exhaust heat. Therefore, various types of systems to increase the overall efficiency of internal combustion engine by recovering the exhaust heat have been developed.
Considering the increase in the number of apparatuses and components required to configure an exhaust heat recovery system and the increase in a load, it is more efficient to mount a system for recycling exhaust heat in a large vehicle which has a displacement volume larger and transports persons or freights more than a small vehicle having a small displacement volume.
In the case of a vehicle, a representative system for recycling exhaust heat may include a system using a turbo compound and a system using a thermoelectric element.
The system using a turbo compound is a type that attaches an exhaust turbine to an exhaust line and rotates the exhaust turbine with an exhaust pressure to obtain an output. The type may increase the overall thermal efficiency of the system in which the internal combustion engine is mounted, but since the exhaust turbine acts as an exhaust resistance, reduces the output of the engine.
The system using a thermoelectric element is a type which charges electricity using a thermoelectric element which generates electricity due to a difference in temperature and drives an auxiliary motor with the generated electricity to supplement a role of the engine. However, since the costs of the thermoelectric element may not be disregarded and a space in which the thermoelectric element may be mounted is narrow, it is not easy to significantly increase the thermal efficiency of the engine even though the thermoelectric element is mounted in the actually produced vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.